Sweet Daddy Siki
Reginald Siki is a former professional wrestler and was born on June 16 in Montgomery, Texas. Sweet Daddy Siki started wrestling in 1955 in Artesia, New Mexico. He also did some training in Los Angeles with Sandor Szabo and Ray Ortega. He says he was about 180 pounds when he started, but within three years weighed in at 230. Career He moved to Toronto in 1961 because it was a central location from which to travel across North America. He still lives in Toronto today, and uses it as a base for his country & western band and his work as a karaoke DJ at The Duke on Queen Street East. Siki is well known throughout Canada. He was a top draw in the 1960s and 1970s. He fought in Stampede Wrestling for years, travelled with Bearman McKigney's circuit and was a mainstay of the eastern scene. Siki is best known for his head-hammerin' "coco butt" and "neck breaker" holds. At his peak, Siki was a main card attraction at Maple Leaf Gardens and drew fans by the busloads. He had made his Maple Leaf Gardens debut in 1962 and wrestled there until 1980. In his peak at Maple Leaf Gardens, he earned up to $3,000 a bout and received bundles of mail from fans around the world. In the 1970s, Siki wrestled two well-known radio and television hosts in Toronto: CHUM radio's Terry Steele and CITY-TV's Gene Taylor. He used an airplane spin as a finisher in both matches. Siki made an appearance on WWE Smackdown on September 13, 2011 for Edge Appreciation Night, along with several other WWE Legends and former superstars. Championships and accomplishments *'Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling' :*AGPW North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Cuban Assassain *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)]] (1 time) - with Bulldog Brower *'NWA All Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Kinji Shibuya *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*[[NWA Hawaii United States Championship|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Moondog Mayne *'Midwest Wrestling Association' :*MWA Ohio Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Leon Graham *'NWA Ohio' :*NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Calgary version)|NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) 1This title should not be confused with the NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship that was defended in Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling in the early to mid-1970s. This title would go on to be renamed the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship. External links *Sweet Daddy Siki Profile on CAGEMATCH *Sweet Daddy Siki Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:1940 births Category:1955 debuts Category:1993 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers